


在人间

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 但必须得面对, 但我把名字换了, 其实是同人, 发了删删了发的, 现在还是觉得很难面对
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 有写完的也有没写完的，没写完的估计也不会写完了。虽然换了名字但可能点开细看还是知道我在写谁，就这么着吧。





	1. 黄金时代（没写完）

贾思清把剥好的鸡蛋递到我手上，我朝他笑，说谢谢哥。他一抬下巴，示意我快点吃，自己低下头去喝粥。姐夫看得发愣，一阵左顾右盼，我笑他少见多怪，“你吃你的。”姐夫大约想辩“谁看你们了”，但碍于爸爸在场，没敢说，打声招呼就去上班了。姐夫是家大报社的编辑，我六岁起他就教我古文，昨天他跟姐姐结婚，我才改口叫姐夫。

姐夫没走，穿戴整齐站在前厅，我洗手时瞥见，问他什么事，他说，“等你哥，我俩顺路。”贾思清是我哥，从前也是他学生。救起我时贾思清十五，会背《千字文》时十七，爸爸让姐夫教我也教他，一起念四书五经。姐夫只比他长一岁，他心里不愿意，不敢说，却也没人问。

我折回餐厅，告诉他姐夫的车在等他，他得了爸爸默许，匆匆赶下楼。姐姐在卧室里聊电话，于是我自告奋勇，替她目送夫君和兄长。姐夫推开门，让身请贾思清先走，贾思清双手攥着帽檐，忽然抬起头来望向我。门外金灿灿的朝阳把他的影子拉得斜长，我当他在向我道别，笑着朝他挥挥手。他不做回应，戴上帽子，神情隐没在阴影里。他转身离去，姐夫跟在他身后，两人的影子在地板上交叠错杂，彼此不分，直到咔嗒一声，门被关上，阳光、影子、人全都消失不见。

霖霖，我听见爸爸叫我，别看了。

周末下午贾思清来小礼堂接我，他知道学生们最恨官僚，于是一直等在门口。方伯伯的邀请我早就忘得一干二净，休息时陶阳无意间发现他，我这才想起来。

陶阳跑过去和他打招呼，问他怎么不进来，他连连摆手说不了，怕打扰我们排练。我慢慢蹭到两人跟前，陶阳正盛情邀他来看演出，“下个月就演，给你留两个座，带嫂子来。”我被他抢了献殷勤的好机会，拎起他后领子，骂道，嫂子个屁。他朝我吐舌头，小人得志的嘴脸又可气又可笑。贾思清上前拨开我的手，说别闹了，走吧，一边把陶阳的领子重新打理挺直。

“帮我跟他们说一声，”我说，“今天下午有事儿，我忘了。”

陶阳不想放我走，贾思清笑着拍拍他肩膀，“改天到家里玩儿，先走了。”

贾思清送我回家换衣服，我问他怎么这么隆重，他摇摇头说不知道，都是爸爸的安排。“爸爸，爸爸，”我阴阳怪气地重复，“你就那么听他的话？”他懒得理我，知道这是小性子，不是真脾气，我也就敢跟他过嘴瘾。他伸手摸我头，不等收回去，忽然捂嘴咳起来。我问他怎么又着凉了，他没答话，朝我摆摆手，表示不要紧。过会儿他转开话题，问我这个演出是怎么回事，我说，给河南同胞赈灾。他听了点点头，不说来还是不来，一个人来还是带人来，我也没再追问。

他把车停在家门口，从兜里掏出烟，看样子不打算上楼。我一只脚踏出车外，想了想，回头夺下他的烟，质问他怎么咳成这样还要抽，他眨眨眼睛，好像卖我个面子似的，把烟收了。“你不陪我上去？”我问他。他还是眨眼，看着我，显得无可奈何，但到底下了车。

伺候我这件事他做了二十年，早就驾轻就熟，又面面俱到，犹如万花丛中过，有求必应，却也雷池高筑。有时我也捉摸不透，怕他装得太久，早就忘了自己并不傻。他走上前，弯下腰，帮我解腰带时侧了头，人靠得极近。很快我将在他手里变得一丝不挂，他的手偶尔擦过我的皮肤，激起我不自觉的痒意，我低下头看他，他衣领下的大片荒地，就这样毫无防备地，在我眼前时隐时现。他抬起头，呼吸带着潮湿的温热，扫过我赤裸的胸膛，他说，“霖霖，你先坐下。”他看着我，静静地等待，谨慎，威严，好像法官早已洞悉一切，却仍容许我做最后的自我辩护。只可惜我甘愿伏法，死到临头，我只求我的非分之想得以拨云见日——我亲吻了他，把汗湿的手掌伸进了他的衣领。

后来我常常回想起这一幕，如果姐夫没有恰巧——只能是恰巧——在此时此刻闯进来，那么事情将发展到何种地步，我不知道，而我也永远都不会知道了。

“哟，”姐夫说，“没想到。”

到方伯伯家的时候天还大亮着，傍晚前的太阳把院子里的花草照得晶莹可爱，方伯伯和爸爸走在最前，后面姐姐挽着姐夫，再后面是我，贾思清稍稍错开半步，在我旁边。

他咳嗽，越走越慢，我假装听不见，也就不必去关心。姐夫把姐姐交到我手里，走到贾思清跟前帮他拍背，我边散步边偷听，姐姐问我哥哥怎么了，我脑子里一团乱麻，恨自己什么都听不清，好像在胡言乱语，反问她什么怎么了。

大概是我脸色太难看，姐姐挑高了眉毛，转而问我怎么了。姐姐待我好又极聪明，我心里慌，赶忙避开眼神，摇摇头说没怎么，“他可能又着凉了，你也知道，小时候落下的病根。”她回头看贾思清，或是姐夫，又转回来看我，想了想，说，“一会儿问问爸爸，让你姐夫先送他回去，再给吴医生打个电话吧？”

我胡乱点着头，没再说话，一门心思还在为下午的鬼使神差而心烦意乱，直到爸爸唤我，要把我介绍给方伯伯的女儿，我这才大梦初醒。我和方筱竹幼时是玩伴，当下算是久别重逢，她生得文静乖巧，娇小玲珑，挽着我时低眉顺眼，我去看爸爸，知道他满意。

入席前姐夫征得爸爸同意，给吴医生打了电话，要送贾思清回去。我想起下午我们在车里，他对一切都装作毫不知情的样子，又想起出发前我们在卧室里，他不拒不迎，放任自流的姿态，我忽然好生气，气自己在他眼里无足轻重，不配他做分毫争取，甚至临走前，他连看都不肯看一眼可怜的我。

我和方筱竹闲谈，听得见彼此的父亲在聊年龄和工作，我和她都知道，他们只会越聊越登对。我实在烦躁，从椅子上站起来时还摇晃了一下，显得十足没有教养。方筱竹惊呼一声，叫我小心，姐姐注视着我，我说，“我去送送我哥。”爸爸没有拦我，于是我也不去想，等回了家要面对什么。

我走到宅院门口，贾思清和姐夫并肩站在那里，等司机把车开过来。这时天已经蒙蒙黑了，微弱模糊的霓虹灯在远处亮起，把两人的身影包裹得毛绒绒的。我走上前，看见缭绕的烟雾，正飘摇着向上飞，我又委屈又愤怒，一把打掉贾思清的烟，吼道，“不要再抽了！”他愣愣地看着我，装作不理解我的反常，姐夫按住我双肩，叫我的名字，“行了，快回去吧。”

我看着贾思清，一腔难言的苦楚无处发泄，我哭起来，低下头，一遍又一遍地说不要，我不要。末班电车轰隆作响，轧过幽深僻静的庭院，我仿佛一瞬间脱离了这装模作样的人间，可贾思清伸手拉回了我，他擦掉我的眼泪，拥住了我。我把头缩在他肩上，他说，“听话。”

姐夫在背后拍我的肩，说，“好孩子，去吧。”

我目送他们驶入茫茫黑夜，而我独自一人，留在这无休无止的富丽堂皇里。

晚上回家，我直奔贾思清卧室，门没关实，从门缝里，我看见柔黄色的床头灯亮着，姐夫坐在贾思清床边，一声不响地读报。贾思清闭着眼睛，看不出睡了还是没睡，偶尔咳两声，并不睁眼。贾思清是我哥，在我面前，沉着内敛，一切以我为先，可在姐夫面前，他也是弟弟，病时需要人陪伴，疼时需要人关心。

我轻手推开门，贾思清是睡着的，没有醒。姐夫放下报纸，看到是我，小声说回来了，一边和我一起退出卧室。他说贾思清没事，接着问我怎么样。我抿着嘴，艰难地点点头。

这时爸爸叫我下楼，姐姐也端端地坐在沙发上。姐夫问我怎么回事，我不回答，他觉出事情不妙，跟在我身后。

爸爸叫我跪下，我看他，咬着牙跪了。客厅中忽然冒出好多人来，下人们喊老爷、先生、少爷，姐姐和姐夫喊爸爸、霖霖。他们的声音沸反盈天，我不知道自己到底想不想，吵醒贾思清吧，让他看一看我，看一看我为他做的事。

爸爸吼退了旁人，抄起戒尺，先是狠狠打桌子，一边打一边大声训斥我。我跪在地上，学贾思清，既无悔意，也不反抗。姐夫几次叫爸，消消气，爸爸不为所动。姐姐拉着姐夫，急得眼泪汪汪，不知道是怕爸爸多，还是担心我多。我安慰她，说姐，我不怕，然后对爸爸说，“你打呀，我就不娶！”

爸爸来不及动手，楼梯上传来阵阵咳嗽声，贾思清穿着睡衣，不知道什么时候摇摇晃晃地下了楼。下人们冲上去，大少爷他们叫不出口，只叫他拦着老爷，别打我。他点点头，跪在我身边，声音低哑得听不真切，“爸爸，别打霖霖，打我吧。”

我突然害怕起来，如同洪水决堤，幼年的记忆张牙舞爪，把我囫囵吞下去，我只觉得天旋地转，仿佛不停地下坠。

四岁那年我不慎落水，初冬时节，湖水钻心噬骨，是贾思清救了我。他举目无亲，而我是爸爸的独子，爸爸感恩戴德，替我，也为他自己，认贾思清做儿子。自那以后，我与贾思清朝夕相伴，形影不离。他比我大十一岁，处处顺我的意，于是我犯了错，爸爸不打我，只打他。时间过得太久，久到这些事我竟有意无意，避重就轻地忘了。

我早已不是四五岁的小孩了，今年我二十四岁，贾思清又一次替我挨了打。

小时候我不懂，现在我懂了，我挡在爸爸和贾思清中间，结结实实挨了一下。我身上疼，仿佛又一次掉进冷冰冰的水里，可更疼的是贾思清正在我身后咳得喘不上气，不过这次换我救他。我抬起头，对爸爸说，“爸，别打我哥。”爸爸怒目圆睁，对上我的奋不顾身。

“爸，我错了。”我说。

为了准备结婚，爸爸安排下去，在外面给我找了新的公寓。我总是心怀侥幸，觉得事情不至于落得毫无转圜的余地，于是一直以来，又多是贾思清在替我打理，只有周末我才会去看两眼。我们二人独处，没法装作什么都跟从前一样。

他盯着下人们干活，有时帮忙浇花，摆书，或是安置一些其他我宝贝的东西；有时他也在屋里打电话，往常他工作很忙，只是恰好这时候委员长去了印度，他才有些闲时间。

打破尴尬的是一只黑猫，上周末我捡到它，短黑毛，长尾巴，一双眼睛亮晶晶的，只是骨瘦如柴，叫声凄惨。我抱着它上楼，贾思清趴在阳台的栏杆上，回过头来看见，笑着从我怀里接过。它顺势缩在贾思清肩膀上，吸吸鼻子，像是在闻他的味道。我嫉妒他，说，“看来它更喜欢你，那给你养吧。”小黑猫蜷在他怀里喝水，他抓抓它的毛，摇头说算了，“爸爸不能让，留在你这儿吧。”

演出当天陶阳问我，他晚上会不会来，我不确定，硬着头皮说会，问陶阳是不是真的留了两个位置。他理所当然地点头，他不信贾思清三十五岁连个女朋友都没有。我长叹一声，连开玩笑的骨气都没了。他忙着化妆，没注意到我的异样，兴致勃勃地展望今晚会筹到多少物资。他说他和几个同伴打算跟着记者团一起去河南，亲手把粮食发给灾民。我懒懒地点头，嘱咐他，“你要是想好了，那就注意安全，我听说前线马上就要开战了。”他有些奇怪，问我，“你竟然不想一起来吗？”

我一愣，刹那之间，恍如隔世，仿佛被无形的力量抽干了青年的热血，也缚住了无畏的手脚。我说，“下次吧，我正在准备结婚，和……别的事。”他凑到我跟前，一脸担忧，小声说，怪不得最近看我一直怏怏不乐。我嘲讽他，“你看出来了？我还以为你瞎了。”他呸了一声，“脸那么臭，我哪敢问。”我正斟酌着和他讲多少真话，多少假话，忽然听说有人找我，我问是谁，传信的人说，姓方，女的，看着也像学生。陶阳瞪大了眼睛看我，我点点头，不让他跟过来。

方筱竹在下台口处等我，大幕合着，舞台没有开灯，昏暗之中，不时有人来来往往，各有所忙。她一看到我便朝我笑，我也朝她笑，不知道笑容是否因为尴尬变了形。我问她什么事，这里恐怕不方便。她摇摇头，声音很轻，我却听得分明，她说她已经决定要背着方伯伯，和男朋友逃到国外去，她来告诉我，是希望我和我的心上人也可以不必再为此难过。我有些震惊，很快又如释重负，我和她拥抱，说谢谢，她说，“我也该谢谢你。”她跟我告别，我祝她一路顺风，她笑得像蒲公英，风一吹，就承着清澈的阳光，在地上投出灵动的影子。她渐渐走远了，人群中一个瘦高的青年，隔着两三步跟在她身后。

我透过幕边的缝隙，看到陆续进场的观众，他们握手，交谈，彼此客气。陶阳不知道什么时候找了过来，他搂住我的肩，叫我别傻站着了，快去准备。我还在找，我等的人他今晚一定要来。陶阳顺着我的目光，猜到我的意思，忽然指着一处，惊喜道，“来了来了，在那儿！你看他旁边，那是谁？”

我笑了笑，“那是我姐夫，王芸生。”

演出结束后他们约着出去玩，问我去不去，我正是高枕无忧的好心情，当然要去。我叫他们等我，我得去和家里人打声招呼。贾思清和王芸生两人并肩站在小礼堂门前的台阶上，这场景似曾相识，只是天色更暗，月色更浓，人的心境也不同。几场雨过后，空气变得潮湿，路边浅浅的积水里，映着绰绰的灯光和人影。贾思清帮王芸生点了支烟，两人的说话声断断续续，分辨不清。我大步跑向贾思清，从背后一把环住他肩膀，几乎整个人挂在他身上。

他趔趄一下，站稳后笑着握住我的手，转过头来看我，说，“这么高兴？”我极快地点头，呼吸和他的仅有咫尺之距。我歪着头，又像拱又像蹭，磨了他好一会儿。他说行了行了，却腾不出手推我，姐夫见了也笑，说快撒开吧。我想到姐夫那天闯进来，早就目睹了我的难言之隐，他是我的见证人。于是，内心绝处逢生的侥幸忽地化作了狂喜，我重重吻了贾思清的脸颊，说，“哥，姐夫，晚上等我，一起喝酒！”

然而不等回到公寓，我就在庆功的酒桌上醉得不省人事。同伴们叫来贾思清和王芸生接我，车和司机都在爸爸那里，他们走着来，然后轮换着背我回去。王芸生的后背不够厚实，我迷迷糊糊地连连叫他，前言不搭后语，像是让他把贾思清找来背我。“你哥不在。”他骗我，我听得出来，又哭又叫，想要从他身上挣下来。贾思清扶稳了我，说他累了，再等一会儿就来背我，一边脱下大衣披在我身上。这回我不再闹了，吸吸鼻子，睡过去，只记得一路上耳边嗒嗒作响，是鞋踩在浅水坑里的声音。

公寓里电灯线路还不稳定，贾思清试了试，客厅和卧室的灯都没亮。他和王芸生摸着黑给我擦脸，让我漱口，这之后我才终于沉沉睡去。半夜我感觉到毛绒绒的什么东西不停地扫过我的脸，我醒过来，一眼便看到那只小黑猫。它见我醒了，轻巧地跳下床，从卧室半开的门缝里钻出去。我心里奇怪，却头疼得没法思考。我站起来，又头晕目眩地跌回去，感到一阵恶心。

几番挣扎过后，我摇晃着走出了卧室，整个公寓里一片漆黑，本该悄无声息的客厅却传来窸窣的响动，我以为家里进了贼，僵在原地，却又听到一声声压抑得极低，却分外刺耳的喘息。我扶着墙，身体止不住地颤抖，沙发上的两个人影交叠错杂，彼此不分，像古老又残破的绘本，画着人最本质的欲望，却只能在人间的倒影中流传。

我伸手去开灯，它没有马上亮，只是缓慢地显出微弱的光，之后消失，再亮，再消失。王芸生脊背上的汗珠就这样随之愈发清晰，而在他身下，贾思清的神色，正逐渐褪去迷蒙的情欲，归于平静，谨慎，威严，一如往常面对我那样。

灯完全亮了，王芸生没有回头，离开贾思清的身体，坐在地上，点了一支烟。从不知名的地方传来长长的猫叫，仿佛在为一场硝烟弥漫的战争吹响号角。小黑猫跃上贾思清的胸膛，肆无忌惮地舔起了爪子。

“哥，”我看不见他，我说，“我想吐。”


	2. 芳草碧连天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是我和我的祖国原子弹那个故事的AU，ABO的，Beta×Omega。

护士领马主任进来的时候王惠仁正在吃橘子。橘子是医院职工自发凑钱给他买的，一起送过来的还有香蕉、苹果、饼干、水果糖和后来被撕掉了飘带的大花篮。护士们要是不忙，会帮他削果皮，一边削一边陪他聊天或是给他读报，要是忙了，也会尽量挤出时间，把洗过的水果摆在他床头。王惠仁是人世间一道孤零零的影子，他自认不在乎自己年轻的生命正在痛苦而不可挽回地逝去，但他的平静总能被这样的关怀打破，尤其是，这关怀仅仅基于马主任口中不能被其他任何人证实的只言片语。曾经王惠仁对这样轻易的善良不甚乐观，当下却因此生出千百种眷恋——这个世界如此温暖，可他就要冷冰冰地死去。

马主任坐在床边，扒了一瓣橘子想放进王惠仁手里，但被王惠仁缩着手躲开了。他躺回被窝，对马主任说，“谢谢，我不想吃了。”

马主任面色如常，把橘子放回王惠仁床头，忍住了喉咙口的一声长叹。王惠仁的双手交握在胸前，马主任不必留神也能注意到，这双手比他上次来时更为干瘦、苍白了，仿佛受了潮的柴堆，没人会再把它拿来生火。

“毛毛，”马主任叫他，“上次你托我办的事，我办完了。”

王惠仁转过头，静静地看着他。

“你离开北京不久贾思清就带着一一改嫁了。”马主任说。

“我去看过了，一一过得很好。”

“毛毛，”马主任叫他，“信我一句，他们过得都很好。”

听到这儿王惠仁忽然笑了，他说，“我哪敢不信您。”

马主任接不上话，王惠仁也迟迟不再开口。过了很久，马主任决定走了，临走前他嘱咐王惠仁好好休息，多看报纸。

“如果你还关心的话。”马主任说。

王惠仁点点头，道声谢，闭上了眼睛。

王惠仁和贾思清是通过马主任介绍认识的。

“小王，信我一句，”他记得马主任在电话里跟他说，“见个面，你俩合适。”

王惠仁确实像他自己所说，没不信过马主任。他如期赴了约，且在当天的日记里如实写下了对贾思清的第一印象：有点可爱。

王惠仁工作性质特殊，没法效仿首都的其他适婚青年，和自己心仪的对象走遍大大小小的公园、书店和影院，他只有一个可以调早半小时的闹钟，一辆二八自行车和一把花不完的公交车月票，一帮乐于起哄的无聊同事，和一沓红格子稿纸，在那上面他用英雄钢笔认真誊抄了一首又一首情诗。而贾思清，尽管他是机关食堂的厨师学徒，有的东西更少。除了一帮同样乐于起哄的师兄弟，他只有一个优先为王惠仁打饭的免费窗口，和一张既羞涩又憨厚的笑脸。

这样的交往持续了大约半年后的一个晚上，贾思清在一家拉面馆跟王惠仁讲了自己和青梅竹马的Alpha的故事。在此之前王惠仁并非毫不知情，马主任在最早的那一通电话里就告诉过他，贾思清那位Alpha当兵战死了。

“我们两个之间什么都没发生，”贾思清告诉王惠仁，“只是互相有这么份心意。”

王惠仁握住他放在餐桌上的手，说，“抱歉，让你想起伤心事了。”

“没事儿，”贾思清微微笑了笑，说，“谢谢你啊。”

王惠仁对当晚的记忆很深刻。他下班晚，和贾思清坐在餐馆里侧的角落，斜上方的灯泡暗黄且不时闪烁，他们和最近的顾客都隔着三四桌远。他们一共吃了五碗拉面，先是一人两碗，后来又加了一碗两人一起吃。餐桌上铺的是蓝白格双层布，一角垂在他膝盖上，他紧张的时候就把手藏在下面，掐住桌布边的穗子。

他紧张的时候是在问贾思清愿不愿意嫁给他。

“你先别急着回答我，”王惠仁小心地斟酌词句，“如果我们不能办婚礼，如果我不能陪你回家见父母，如果我常常工作忙到要和外界失联，如果你只能跟我一起住特别特别小的宿舍，甚至如果组织不同意，我根本没法和你住在一起。”

“如果这样……你还愿意吗？”王惠仁问。

贾思清低下头笑起来，“你不要紧张，我愿意。”

于是王惠仁也笑起来。

晚些时候两人牵着手赶上最后一班公交车，坐稳后贾思清把头靠在王惠仁肩上，他问王惠仁，“但我们能拍一张结婚照吗？”

王惠仁回过头，贾思清也随之仰起脸看他。此次此刻的贾思清，尽管毫不掩饰自己的满心期待，却似乎仍然可以宽容王惠仁的一切答案。王惠仁眨眨眼睛，竟然不由自主地落了泪。他低下头去亲吻贾思清，说是亲吻，其实只是轻轻地、轻轻地碰了碰贾思清的嘴，接着他说，“当然，我们明天就去。”

王惠仁后来回顾自己短暂的人生时发现，他竟再没有比这更幸福的时刻了。

王惠仁逃出医院的第三天，在公交车上碰见了贾思清。他不能否认在特定的时间乘坐特定的公交车往返于特定的站点是因为他仍然心怀希冀，但当贾思清果真出现在上车门的时候，他还是意料之外地深受震动了，尤其是，下车后经过一个又一个车站的步行路线告诉王惠仁，贾思清坐公交车绝非为了方便或是省时。

他跟随贾思清来到一家尚未开张的小餐馆门前，尽管一路上走得缓慢，他仍不时咳得几乎昏厥过去。贾思清犹豫过后拐进了餐馆旁的小巷，王惠仁没有跟上，而是在二人中间留出了大约两步宽的距离。贾思清等了一会儿，转过身，看向王惠仁，说，“你回来了。”

王惠仁在口罩下抿紧嘴唇，点了点头，没有说话。

“找我有什么事吗？”贾思清问他。

王惠仁忽然笑了，不笑贾思清的冷淡，而笑自己的不自知。两年前他自愿随单位迁离北京，一句话都没给贾思清留下，马主任心疼他们感情好，特批他一次通电话的机会，他想都没想就拒绝了，仅仅为着一个和贾思清之间他不愿面对的误会。贾思清改嫁了，王惠仁想起马主任的话，那么误会也称不上误会了，而是确凿的事实：贾思清青梅竹马的Alpha被误报了牺牲，他历尽千辛万苦回到贾思清身边，于是两个曾经相爱的人顺理成章地重修旧好了。而王惠仁，这个彻头彻尾的局外人，只能无能为力又不甘心地想，如果当时他真的拨通了家里的电话，跟贾思清讲上随便一句什么话，不论是挽留还是告别，那他的人生会不会都不必如此走向孤苦。

王惠仁想听到贾思清的答案。

然而不等他张口，贾思清的现任丈夫带着一一和另一个更小的孩子出现了。一一跑过来时贾思清自然而然地蹲下了身，一一环住他的脖子一声接一声地叫爸爸，他便不厌其烦地一声接一声答应，只是目光仍然落在两步外的王惠仁身上。

王惠仁不认为一一会记得他，于是他近乎贪婪地把她从头到脚看了个完全。

在这之后王惠仁离开了，他想，他的问题实在没有问出来的必要了。

一一是在他们婚后第二年来到这个世上的。

Beta和Omega的结合并不常见，为此，马主任特地拜托医学院的教授给两人普及了一番卫生知识。身为Omega的贾思清对后代颇为执着，于是他们放弃了长期服用抑制剂的办法，而是选择按部就班应对发情和怀孕。

王惠仁不能否认贾思清的Omega天性给予他许多连诗歌都难以复述的快乐，但发情期确实会让一切原本的享受都变成麻烦。Beta通常只能顺利挺过Omega的第一轮热潮，王惠仁也不例外，在此之后，他需要按照处理高烧病人的方法给神志不清的贾思清降温，同时用一切除进入贾思清身体外的办法，比如拥抱、爱抚或是亲吻，向他源源不断地表达爱意，告诉他：他们不再继续做爱不是因为他不够可爱，而是因为在老天爷眼里Beta和Omega并不般配。

好在他们足够幸运，第一次发情后贾思清就发现自己怀孕了。然而这幸运也仅仅到此为止。贾思清此后在医院度过了近八个月的时光，始于一次毫无预兆的晕倒，终于一一的平安降生。王惠仁最开始不忍心亲口劝说贾思清放弃他们第一个甚至极有可能的唯一一个孩子，于是借医生的口把一切困难和危险一五一十地讲给了他。贾思清听得认真，最终却毫无动摇。他态度坚决地对王惠仁说，“这不是我和你的问题，是所有Omega和Beta的问题，所以我不会放弃，你要相信我。”王惠仁一瞬间既因贾思清的勇敢深受感动又为自己的胆小而倍感惭愧，他说，“我没有不信你，但我一定要让你知道，我对你的担心，远远超过我对孩子的期待。”

“我知道。”贾思清说。

贾思清生产那天王惠仁托马主任的打点如愿进入了产房，稚气未脱的脸上第一次显出近乎坚毅的神色，冷静得仿佛八个月前手忙脚乱的那个人不是他。他握着贾思清的手，在他失去意识之前的最后一刻说，“贾思清，我是不会放手的。”这句话的意思是，如果医生没能把贾思清从鬼门关拉回来，那么他宁愿自行结束生命去陪他。贾思清当然听懂了，不仅听懂了，而且给出了王惠仁内心深处最为祈求的回应，他点头了。

直到父女皆平安的两年后，王惠仁仍在为这一幕感到后怕。两年后科研所计划迁离北京，组织采用了自愿为主、强制为辅的方式分配人员，旁观者的说法是王惠仁被幸福冲昏了头脑，但从当事人的角度来看，当时的他确实有理由相信，他和贾思清之间的感情坚固到足以抵挡一切隐瞒与等待。然而十分不巧的是，申请被批准的当天晚上，贾思清告诉王惠仁自己又一次怀孕了。片刻怔愣过后，王惠仁说，“贾思清，一一出生的时候，你不知道当时我有多害怕。”王惠仁只能这样说，他没有别的办法，他不能坦白自己将在未来的两年甚至更久缺席，这意味着，在贾思清无法使用抑制剂的孕期，他不能按时完成Beta对Omega的轻度标记，也就不能保护贾思清不受失去理智的Alpha们的冒犯，同时他也不能分担丝毫虚弱的贾思清独自一人照顾他们年幼女儿的辛苦。而如果没有这个突然而至的新生命，一切都会变得不那么棘手，不那么难熬。

被蒙在鼓里的贾思清得到王惠仁的反应后点了点头，仿佛他的字典里没有质疑和反抗，只有体谅和顺从。他和王惠仁抱在一起，无声地流下了许多眼泪，多到打湿了王惠仁肩膀处的衣服布料。王惠仁第一次忍不住想到，如果没有嫁给他，一个自以为是的、被迫不坦诚的Beta，贾思清是不是也不会流下这么多眼泪。

人生中的幸运总是点到为止，但不幸却能接踵而至。王惠仁很快因为科研所的搬迁忙到夜不归宿，但他还是会尽量抽出时间往家里打个电话，他担心贾思清，贾思清也需要他。然而有一天晚上，他打回家的第一个电话贾思清没有接，第二个也没有，第三个也没有。他没跟任何领导打招呼就飞奔回了家，半路还因为太过焦急在雪地上打了个滚。他推开房门，看见贾思清正痛苦地趴在餐桌上，面前坐着一个王惠仁不认识的男人。王惠仁隐隐有些猜测，却来不及细想。他冲上前抱起贾思清，进一步看清了他潮红的脸色，他狠狠看向对面的男人，那人却只是微微一笑，同时流露出轻蔑和自嘲，说，“抱歉，打扰了。”

在去医院的路上，贾思清挣扎着想向王惠仁解释些什么，可话语实在含混不清，王惠仁只确定自己听见了三个字，“他没死。”

他没死。

王惠仁想，能干又懂事的Omega显然和军功卓著的Alpha更为般配。

王惠仁漫无目的地走在大街上，没有意识到街道正变得越来越拥挤。待他有所察觉，自己已经被欢腾的人流推着前进很远了。他迷茫地四处张望着，看到人们手里的、漫天飞舞的报纸，听到从不知名的地方传来的锣鼓。他随便抓来一张残破的纸张，在看见标题大字和黑白的蘑菇云那一刻终于忍不住呜咽起来。他抬起头，一一扫过人们的笑脸，他们感染着他，让他找到了人生最后一丝慰藉——这是他短暂的人生仅存的意义了。

甚至在隔着涌动的人潮看见贾思清一家四口的那一刻，他都不再难过了，他放下了所有的不甘和悔恨，衷心地祝愿他们幸福。

贾思清停下来和他对望，忽然像是醒悟了什么似的匆忙抱起了那个更小的孩子。他哄着孩子让他看向远处的王惠仁，可王惠仁却宁愿是泪水模糊了他的视线、喜悦蒙蔽了他的神志，他明明看到贾思清在说：那是爸爸。

王惠仁摘下口罩，但他没力气喊出来了，他说，“贾思清，我叫王维生。”

我爱你，但我要放手了。


	3. 西厢

曹河最后一次出现在社里，是一零年的九月二十六号。当晚他走进剧场后台，伸手拦住了正帮孙尧系扣子的贾思清，对他说，“不用系了，一会儿我上。”

贾思清愣住的几秒之中想到好多答应的话，“师哥，您来了”，或者，“师哥，您先坐，现在有些安排您可能不太了解”；同时他也想到观众对他的抬爱，以及师哥一贯的跋扈，于是热血顶上脑门，他回了句，“凭什么呀。”

这四个字之后的记忆急促而跳跃，先是孙老师低呵他“小贾”，后又有王叔隔着话筒跟师哥对骂，再后来，师哥掀翻桌椅，茶壶茶碗被摔得四分五裂又震天动地。贾思清并不害怕，但在听见师哥大叫着要演出部负责人出来见他时，还是感到一丝无力的悔过。他小声重复了一遍，“你凭什么呀。”

王芸生没有像电视剧里演的那样，在反派最为气急败坏的此时此刻推门而入，气定神闲地说上一句，“师哥，您找我？”贾思清耳中的这话是“有什么事冲我来”的担当，每当他听到男主角说出这样的台词，都会忍不住想谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱。可惜王芸生不是贾思清的男主角，他们之间也不配谈爱，和其他一切有关感情的东西。

真正的王芸生只会从师父或者师兄弟嘴里听说整件事的省略版，省略掉那句贾思清为王芸生而重复的“你凭什么呀”，而后眨眨眼睛，迷茫地反问，“我……跟我学这事儿是什么意思？”

所以，这天下班路上能见到王芸生，完全出乎贾思清的预料。

“下班路上”显得有些避重就轻，第五个红绿灯右转二十米的电话亭其实是他们俩的“老地方”。王芸生像往常一样穿他从不在人前穿的一身黑，包括一副黑墨镜（有时是黑口罩）和一顶黑色鸭舌帽，撑着玻璃窗一根接一根地抽烟，直到听见贾思清逐渐接近的脚步声。通常他会回头确认一眼，尽管他很少出错，然后他会掐了烟扔进几步外的垃圾桶，跟着贾思清走进一家狭小、吵闹又潮湿的小旅馆。

王芸生从裤兜里掏出叠得板板正正的两张二十和一张十块，递给老板换一把双人间的钥匙。贾思清停在原地，王芸生直觉反常，顺着他的目光看过去，发现老板正在看《蜗居》。他推了贾思清一把，可动作得不够及时，贾思清先为收回目光对他说，“我打算结婚了。”

王芸生眨眨眼睛，迷茫地反问，“这话跟我说是什么意思？”

“没什么意思，”贾思清走在前面，无声地笑笑，像是不屑，又像是自嘲，“嫂子还好吗？”

“好啊，”王芸生理所当然地说，“今儿个回娘家了，她妈想她。”一边说他一边反锁上屋门，摘掉了帽子和墨镜，挂好外套后，又顺手打开了洗手间的灯。他示意贾思清快点去洗，自己则坐在床边脱衣服。赶在洗手间的光亮消失前，他说，“她爸妈想让我们俩早点儿要孩子。”

设想中的停顿没有出现，王芸生收回目光，被黑夜毫不迟疑地一口吞下。他忽然意识到，这似乎是他和贾思清唯一共同拥有的东西。天终归要亮，王芸生看得明白，同时开始替那根没抽完的红梅感到惋惜。他记起两个人第一次上床的场景，贾思清问他凭什么可以上台，他没回答，而是直视着贾思清眼眶里打转的泪水，想到了另一种可能。他夺下贾思清手中的扫帚，踩着他没扫完的瓜子壳和糖纸，把他逼进了台下七扭八歪的桌桌椅椅之中。贾思清默不作声地擦掉眼泪，好像王芸生上了台，也就不再和其他趾高气昂的师哥们有所分别。王芸生摇摇头，接着一鼓作气吻住了贾思清的嘴。贾思清惊慌中倒退两步，却绊上了什么东西叫两人同时摔倒在地。王芸生顾不上疼，撑着上半身，卷起贾思清的套头毛衣，开始啃咬、揉捏。贾思清被激得一阵乱叫乱动，或是难以招架这陌生的酥麻感，或是有感王芸生心中所想，他没再抗拒，而是掐着王芸生肩膀，调整呼吸，压下呻吟，以一种王芸生无论如何无法料到的口吻说了句，“清华里头就教这个？”

想到这儿，王芸生差点笑出声，撒娇勾引也好，逞能激将也罢，好在他还有点儿本事，能让贾思清走不了道儿，或者干脆下不了床。有时候贾思清累得直骂他祖宗，说师父看走了眼，“你他妈就一禽兽，在师父面前装得像个人似的。”王芸生也不为所动，一边操他一边慢悠悠地回他一句，“我也没想到你这么适合给男人操啊。”虽说一切都因王芸生而起，但其实他和贾思清一样，胆小又迟钝，说完这话他也会脸红，也会逃避对视，不过他们更大的共同点是倔强，人人都能质疑的王芸生碰上人人都能嘲讽的贾思清，唯一不能做的事就是低头，更何况在床上。只能说，从一开始，这段关系中证明自己的功用就远大于满足欲望。

贾思清洗过后一丝不挂地爬上床，顺着王芸生的脖颈，蜻蜓点水般落下细密的亲吻。王芸生顺势倒在床上，忍不住痒意，翻过身把贾思清压在了身下。他闻到贾思清身上新洗过的清香，于是贴近了他，抚摸着他。他敏锐地发觉贾思清胖了，嘲笑说，“老说师哥欺负你，多委屈似的，我看也没耽误你吃，听说你还长脾气会顶嘴了。”贾思清皱着眉让他别废话，略带威胁意味地抬高膝盖，往王芸生腿根上顶去。王芸生还在笑，贾思清不肯认输，说，“跟你比，那些师哥哪儿叫‘欺负’，也就你能看上我了。”

“唉，这你倒说对了。”王芸生说，一边把两根手指伸进贾思清嘴里。贾思清抬眼看他，尽管略显迟疑，还是听话地含住了。他感受着贾思清口腔中湿热的呼吸，和牙齿一起似有若无地扫过他的皮肤。他缓缓搅动起来，耳边响起贾思清抗拒的吞咽声。可他不仅毫无去意，反而利用贾思清乱动的舌头让手指裹满了唾液。没一会儿贾思清就憋得眼眶通红，王芸生假装遗憾地撇撇嘴，收回手指直直插入了贾思清身体。

“嘶……”贾思清倒吸一口气，连骂人都变了调，“你他妈……嗯……”他忍着不适，发狠说，“你来，来来来，看一会儿是你难受还是我难受。”

很久之后的王芸生和贾思清回想起这一天，互相坦白说，“我当时以为不会有下次了。”另一人说，“巧了，我也这么以为的。”于是当王芸生从贾思清身体里退出来时，一并还带出了混有血丝的精液。贾思清捂着脸用力地擦眼泪，大腿正无力地颤抖着，人却整个疼得僵在床上，一动也不敢动。王芸生沉默着完成清理，替贾思清上药时不得不再次进入他已经疲乏不堪的穴道。贾思清闷哼一声，不受控制的身体又一次软了。他抓着枕头，低吼骂了句，“操。”

后来他睡着了，他知道王芸生会在他睡着后，象征性地帮他揉揉腰、捶捶腿，但他不知道的是，王芸生真的直到入睡前都在想，“贾思清告诉自己他打算结婚了，是什么意思。”

后来的后来，师哥们先后离开这里，其中一位还出于不知名的原因把王芸生当作了攻击的主要对象。贾思清细细去读师哥的采访，一边读一边想起那个师哥想上台却没能如愿的晚上。他跟王芸生说对不起，王芸生咧嘴，露出一个十足难看的嘲笑，说，“跟你有什么关系。”

这时师父走下台，抚摸着王芸生的后脑叫他生儿，贾思清退后两步，仍然听得分明也看得分明。王芸生哑着声音叫师父，脸红得像憋气的小孩儿，哭起来却完全是成年人的样子，只有晶莹的泪滴滑过鼻尖。贾思清常常嫉妒，也常常不服气，这是他愿意承认的出发点，但当他从下场门看见久久不愿离去的观众，想到他们慷慨给予的鼓励和掌声，又想到师哥欺软怕硬的嘴脸，他突然想到，“我要成角儿。”

这样除了他，就没人能欺负王芸生了。


	4. 大象（没写完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抹布梗，好像还是双性，我有点忘了。

贾思清走过后台狭长的走廊，耳边不时响起《画皮Ⅱ》里小唯的台词。记忆中周迅的嗓音很是迷人，以至于他可以忽略一路上此起彼伏的嘈杂。师弟们三五成群，倚靠扶手，或者勾肩搭背，抽烟、闲聊，聊RNG和詹姆斯，也聊钱和漂亮的男明星。要是瞥到贾思清经过，他们会礼节性地中断闲谈、端正站姿，再低头问上一句“贾哥来了”。这在贾思清眼里是无足轻重的尊敬，他反应慢，经常忘记答应或微笑，有时连点头致意都会不记得。他想，总不至于被说成目中无人吧。

筱亭和筱菊出来迎他，打过招呼后乖乖跟在他身后，不知道在嘀咕什么悄悄话。他留神听了听，发现两个徒弟又在打有关自己的赌。他随口问了句赌注多大，小哥俩一反常态，支支吾吾得不肯说。筱菊性子活泛，率先跑上前替他开门，一边还对筱亭眨眨眼睛，笑得机灵又无辜。他没打算深究，一眼看见屋里孙老师旁边的空位，于是笑着叫徒弟们“玩去吧”。屋里这几位倒没为了打趣而故意停下来欢迎他，仍是一边吹着茶碗上的热气，一边你一句我一句地闲聊，从青岛的海一路扯到杭州的湖。师父说两个地儿都去过，他还是觉得青岛好，杭州太潮。王芸生挑起眉毛，反问师父您哪儿去过杭州。孙老师疑惑地跟着“诶”了一声，转过头问贾思清有没有印象。贾思清来不及回忆，师父余光也扫到他落座，用下巴点点他的方向，说，“去过，小贾也在。”贾思清先点头后摇头，表示自己实在记不得了，这时于大爷忽然插嘴道，“我怎么不记得有小贾。”

这一句不轻不重地撞在贾思清耳朵上，忽得叫他想起些见不得人的事来。确实，师父去过杭州演出，但贾思清不该出现在师父的记忆里，因为节目单上没他，他是被师父叫去暖床的。他摸着黑溜进师父房里，闹到凌晨后收到一条于大爷的短信，内容是：“你也来啦。”想到这儿，贾思清面色依旧，不置可否地笑了笑。天黑后的事情在天黑前大家都要假装不曾发生——天黑前他是位难以融入的听众，或是勉为其难地可以充当为德云社的面子；但天黑后，他想不出什么词儿能把自己说得好听些，“是我们捧你”，他们不厌其烦地告诉他，于是他想，他理应付些报酬。

周淮问过他为什么不拒绝，他记得自己的回答，“你们不嫌我脏，我嫌。”这不是什么干脆利落的正面回答，可他总觉得这回答为他赢得一些可怜的自尊。他不在乎，不在乎到连说不都觉得没必要。他不知道这套说辞还能骗自己多久，这一晚朱裕暗示他留下来，他几乎不能控制自己摇头的冲动，但最终他还是成功保持了一贯的木然，心底的声音也因此被衬得震耳发聩，“你不在乎，他们都是乞丐。”

师父和师大爷，还有一众老先生，先后离开了剧场。他不想孙老师留下来，孙老师也同他心照不宣般不忍留下来。关上车门时他听到一声“小贾”，轻飘飘得仿佛来自2009年，或者自家卧室，那都是些遥远却充满爱意的时间和地点，贾思清很少允许自己想起它们。但此刻他还是忍不住为自己感到悲哀，他想起自己曾无忧无虑地磨蹭孙老师宽厚温暖的手掌，也想起自己曾像不知满足为何物的孩子一样问他，“你喜欢我什么呀？”

他不会再流泪了，眼泪代表屈服，而顺从代表轻蔑，更进一步的，愉悦是他给予的施舍。

他们在后台随意地拼起沙发、桌椅，为了他能躺稳。自愿留下的人多得他无从辨认也懒于辨认，他们站成一圈把他围在中间，默契得仿佛这是相声后台又一条不成文的规矩。贾思清一一扫过他们的脸，看到意料之中的挑衅与不屑，以及那些年轻且陌生的面孔上特有的好奇与急切，但，再说一次，他不在乎。

商量过后他们决定让曹恒之先给方春霖做个示范。几个小时前孟乾提醒过贾思清这一晚的特殊意义，方春霖要成年了，尽管他实在想不通自己到底凭什么值得成为一场仪式。这样说太抬举自己了，贾思清十分清醒地意识到，况且这也不是他该费心思的问题，在所有夜晚他都只有两个任务——欢迎他们，然后服务他们。

曹恒之擅长做足前戏，且在真正的性爱中懂得适可而止，似乎他发自内心想从贾思清身上得到单纯的享受。摘掉眼镜前他常常会说，“这种事儿讲究的就是舒服，贾老师，你让我觉得舒服了，我也想让你舒服。”不论他能否做到，有这份儿心总是好的，贾思清没天真到把这话放在心上，但偶尔想起来确实能给自己些许安慰。或许今晚的他可以足够幸运到不必受伤流血，也就不必在接下来的一系列轮换中忍受非人的折磨。其实他有完全掩藏疲惫与疼痛的本事，但他同样有权利争取享受，也就是曹恒之口中的“舒服”，这是史老师教给他的道理。史老师教给他的东西还有很多，几乎他所有取悦男人的本事都来自史老师的悉心指导。那时候贾思清还只是师父一人的玩物，史老师偶然撞破他们的事，却显得毫不意外。他不仅不介意在方景丛不知情的情况下分享贾思清，甚至还试着在床上教贾思清怎么把师父伺候得更好。贾思清就这样从史老师身上了解到了世界上存在的各色男人，以及他们会喜欢的各色女人，或是男人。现在回想起来，史老师竟然早已预料到他的将来并把它完全摊开在他面前了，可他不仅视若无睹，反而不知羞耻地问史老师，“您喜欢什么样的女人，还是男人？”史老师会做也会说，但唯独不答贾思清的问，有些时候他甚至连做也不做，只熟练地挑起贾思清的兴致，接着就在一旁看贾思清用手指操自己，一边看一边告诉他该怎么喘，怎么叫，怎么送腰，什么时候张嘴。要是贾思清表现得好，他不吝啬夸贾思清几句好看或是好听，有那么一两次，他甚至满意到打断贾思清的练习直接开始实操。被抓住手腕的贾思清一瞬间会显得惊慌失措，他分不清这是奖励还是惩罚，只知道把学到的东西一股脑倒在史老师身上。这其中许多前因后果贾思清现在才想明白，尤其是史老师不曾回答的那一问，显然他喜欢的是干干净净且自尊自爱的人。

曹恒之的亲吻漫长且斯文，贾思清在合上双眼后必须保持高度警惕才不至迷失其中。刚开始那会儿，他的身体会因此紧绷，惹得他们不高兴，或是变本加厉的嘲弄，但现在他已经能把一切都做的不留痕迹了。就在刚刚，曹恒之尝够了他的嘴想要离开，贾思清竟然舍不得似的抬起下巴跟上去。曹恒之大约想笑，但还是又和他纠缠了一会儿。等两人实在喘不过气了，曹恒之抵住他肩膀再次示意他停下来，他这才如梦初醒般倒回沙发，接着意味不明地舔咬自己沾满了二人唾液的嘴。多数时候曹恒之会笑他心急，但有时候他也只是看着他，一边看一边以介于抚摸和按压之间的力道擦过他的嘴。这种失神的时刻不会持续太久，贾思清想，或许他们和自己一样，也需要靠自我逼迫来保持清醒，而今天的曹恒之显然没能做到这一点。他俯下身，凑到贾思清耳边，问了一句，“喜欢吗贾老师？”

贾思清熟于应付各式荤话和作践，像这样单纯的调情总会让他措手不及，好在曹恒之并不真的在意他的回答，只自以为是地把沉默当作肯定，并顺势去亲吻贾思清的耳廓、啃咬他的耳垂。曹恒之温热的呼吸渗进贾思清的皮肤，搅得他半边身体都跟着痒起来。他伸手去推曹恒之的肩，没使什么力道，好像在模仿情侣间的打情骂俏。“别急。”曹恒之放开他已然红热的耳朵，向下轻轻吻了吻他的脖颈和肩膀——这两处是危险地带，胆子再大的人都不敢冒这个险，他们图的是爽快，不是麻烦，眼尖的观众一年里免不了要碰上两三个。炙热的体温从耳边，跟随曹恒之的亲吻和抚摸传到前胸和腰腹，贾思清的身体就这样轻而易举地被唤起了情欲。他感受到自己属于男性的那一部分在逐渐充血变硬，而属于女性的那一部分也已经流出水。他掩耳盗铃般交叠双腿，同时咽下一声声渴望的低喘，不过这没什么用，曹恒之知道他想要。曹恒之叫他别不好意思，“想叫就叫，怕什么的贾老师。”他握住贾思清的性器上下套弄，直到它完全挺立，露出下方湿润的女穴。曹恒之分开他因空虚而夹紧的双腿，手指先是顺着大腿里侧不轻不重地画线，接着开始在穴口处试探着进出。贾思清被这番不怀好意的引诱撩拨得满脸通红，不一会儿身上就因难耐被汗湿透了，穴道内的渴望也随之愈演愈烈。终于他失神地抓住了曹恒之的手臂。这一抓不要紧，激得曹恒之几乎难以自持，但想到接下来贾思清一定会很辛苦，他还是耐着性子一根手指、一根手指地让贾思清慢慢适应。贾思清明白他的用心，听话地自己把腿张开，并不乱动乱叫。等曹恒之真正进入的时候，两人都已经忍耐太久了。贾思清环着曹恒之的脖子长舒一口气，听起来舒适而满足。第一个总是有这样的好处，曹恒之能体会到自己在被贾思清慢慢接纳，他每往深处去，贾思清都会夹得他又痛又爽，接着再一点点吞下更多。他趴在贾思清肩上蹭了蹭汗，“行了吗？我想动。”贾思清咬着牙，不至于让应声变了太大的调，点点头。曹恒之于是开始在贾思清身体里抽动——从这一刻起，贾思清只属于曹恒之。  
曹恒之不喜欢贾思清叫得太浪，偶尔一两声压抑的低吟在他眼里最为动听。他们俩的性里没有多余的暴力和欺凌，甚至相比之下显得过于温吞，不过贾思清还是能跟他一起射。短暂的痉挛里贾思清把曹恒之抱得很紧，于是他忍耐到细微的颤抖也只有曹恒之一人能感受到。离开时曹恒之再一次吻了贾思清的嘴，他清清楚楚地叫他一声“贾老师”，好像在提醒他，对待下一个人绝不能像对待他一样。事实上，他们每个人都想得到特别的对待，而贾思清会尽力做到。  
尽管方春霖是第一次，但在此之前，他已经做了很久的观众了。他走近沙发上仍在闭眼缓气的贾思清，不作任何示意就把手指伸进了他的穴道。贾思清毫无心理准备，身体刚刚经历过一次高潮又极为敏感，他不由自主地低哼一声，但很快意识到方春霖另有他想。于是他把脸埋进沙发缝，任由方春霖摆弄而不再给出反应。方春霖一手往他穴内深处搅动，一手不时轻按他的小腹，直到把前一人所有可见的精液全部排出才作罢。他叫贾思清把头转过来，“贾哥，你得看着我。”贾思清忍着反应，尽量让自己的神情看起来不那么廉价。他看向方春霖，后者的五官因为他眼里极力忍耐而产生的水汽显得模糊不清，这让他想起自己的师父。您到底知不知道我被您师兄弟操、被您徒弟操，现在还要被您儿子操？这不重要，贾思清告诉自己，问题的答案毫无意义。方春霖扶着自己的性器对准贾思清的穴口，一边伸出手指俯下身问贾思清，“哥，您能帮我舔干净吗？”贾思清点点头，然后张开嘴。方春霖一边把分身往贾思清身体里送，感受性器被火热而紧致的软肉包裹住的别样快感，一边用手指操贾思清的嘴，让他的舌头带着唾液一下下舔过自己的皮肤。很快方春霖就因为享受而伏倒在贾思清身上了，他喘着粗气叫贾思清抱住自己，“哥，你叫我两声。”他把手撤出来，等待贾思清调整姿势和呼吸。“霖霖。”他按照要求边唤边抱住了方春霖，声音有些低哑，不像他在舞台上的亮丽，倒有台下谈天说地时的亲切。方春霖一瞬间想起他头一次从贾思清手里接过的压岁钱，他跟他说，“霖霖，给自己买点儿好吃的。”方春霖分不清脸上是汗还是泪，但无论哪种都没能逃过贾思清的眼睛，他抬起方春霖的脸，对他说，“霖霖，这没关系。”


	5. 黄粱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO的。

是怎么走到今天这一步的？

方景丛抚上贾思清后脑短硬的发丝，手指向下滑动，停在大褂立领的边缘。贾思清新做的大褂是软毛绒料，贴在手心的触感又滑又痒，引得方景丛心里阵阵燥热。贾思清抬头，急切又小心地看向方景丛。他轻声叫师父，一边把手伸向师父发红的眼角。他不知道师父苦苦压抑着的究竟是什么，只笨拙地想要安慰师父，让师父笑。

但方景丛拦住了他，攥住他的手腕叫他站起来。他早说过不许他再跪，跪谁都不行，师父也不行。他随贾思清一同站定，比徒弟矮半头的他平视时只看得到徒弟的下颌与脖颈，徒弟吞咽一口唾液，那里便浅浅地抽动。

方景丛移开视线，问自己，到底是怎么走到今天这一步的？

贾思清并不挣开师父的手，只在沉默中皱起眉头，想一件或许方景丛不开口，他便一辈子也不会想通的事。

方景丛暗自叹气，就像弹尽粮绝的士兵会抛去家国大义，他自私地想着，为什么不能是现在，我还要等多少以后。

他转过头，避开贾思清忧虑而严肃的目光，吻上他的喉咙处，把他白嫩的、带着星点汗液咸味的皮肤含在了嘴里。

贾思清的身体霎时僵住了。

方景丛不会允许徒弟这样消极地回应他。

他更加用力地亲吻贾思清，几乎在用牙齿啃咬他的皮肤。贾思清被迫仰起头，喘息时隐忍地咽下所有不适的喉音。方景丛把敬畏当作默许，拥住贾思清肩膀，向上吻过他的颌线，用舌头撬开他的牙关，霸道地扫过他口腔中的每一处，不顾一切地和贾思清的舌头搅在一起。他伸手搂过贾思清的腰，胀得发硬的性器撞上贾思清的腿根，他挣扎着瑟缩一下，在师父怀里控制不住地颤抖起来。方景丛收紧手臂扶稳了他，肆意更甚地品尝他温热的口腔。贾思清被吻得喘不上气，发出断续的低呜企图让师父停下来，可师父只是粗暴地抵住他的后颈，释放出更多带有强烈渴求意味的信息素引诱他，封死他所有的退路。贾思清发出慌乱的呜咽，他几乎是惊恐地感受到身体的变化，他进入假性发情了——腺体兴奋地突突跳动，血液从四面八方涌向下身，穴道中产生湿热的液体替Alpha完成润滑。他再也没有心思去想丈夫和师娘了，他只想师父能握住他的勃起，狠狠操进他的身体。

方景丛闻到空气中醇香的Omega气味，意识到他的徒弟已经在他怀里陷入情热。他退出贾思清的口腔，扒开他大褂的立领，猛得含住他的腺体，牙齿深深浅浅地刮过表面处的皮肤。

贾思清被刺激得叫出声，胡乱抓住方景丛的衣襟向四外拉扯。他靠在方景丛肩上，吞吐滚热的气息，哀求般叫道，“师父……”

方景丛的阴茎挺立着，隔着几层布料在贾思清腿间上下磨蹭，他爱怜地舔舐贾思清的腺体，仅仅解开两颗扣子便急不可耐地整个扯开大褂。贾思清粉白的前胸暴露出来，他用力地揉捏到发红，一边向下吮吸他的皮肤，留下鲜艳的吻痕。贾思清配合地向上送出自己，仰起头短浅地呼吸，不时发出急迫的嘤咛。方景丛安抚地把一边乳头含在嘴里，舌头绕着它打转，贾思清喘息中托住方景丛的头，分身前端随之流出水。方景丛赶在他前面握住他的阴茎，上下套弄起来。师父的手掌又糙又热，胸前被啃得发疼，贾思清感到身下的穴口正空虚地一张一合，分泌出更多滑液顺着大腿流下。

“师父……”贾思清完全失去神志，柔软的声音被渴求裹挟着，“我要……”

方景丛闻声憋得眼眶通红，推抱贾思清坐上电脑桌，台历还是笔架被撞翻在地，但方景丛什么也顾不得了。此刻的贾思清，像熟透的樱桃般涨红着脸，一只手抓紧师父的胳膊稳住身体，另一只手拉过师父求他掀开自己的大褂。方景丛不作犹豫满足了徒弟，扯下徒弟底裤露出的景象几乎叫他大脑沸腾。那里粉嫩的肉瓣翕动着吐出滑液，灯光下润泽得像黄桃的汁水，散发出甜腻的香气。他抬起徒弟一条腿，舌头对准一览无余的穴口，伸进紧致的肉缝。

“啊……”贾思清撑住上身，将双腿打得更开，液体一股股流进师父的嘴里。

方景丛含着滑液吻上贾思清，贾思清靠本能给出回应，亲吻热烈得两人的涎液顺着贾思清嘴角流下。方景丛伸手去扶自己早已硬得红肿的分身，哄着贾思清说，“少爷，一会儿轻点叫。”

贾思清来不及表露羞涩，师父的龟头已经挤进了他的穴道。

“嗯……！”

贾思清听话地压下这声惊叫，尽管早已产生了润滑，Omega还是疼得眼泪直流，摇着头想把Alpha推开。可他低软的呻吟在Alpha听来却更具诱惑的魔力，他享受着Omega内壁的湿热，慢慢地向内插入更多。这并不十分艰难，Omega几乎在主动吞吸他的性器，可嘴上却哼哼唧唧地叫疼，哭腔也越发可怜，然而，Omega手上的推拒却像是他身体的邀请函，催促Alpha再快些、再深些。方景丛掐住他的腰，不再铺垫，一个挺身整根插入。

贾思清弓起脊背，疼得失了声，大口大口地吸气。

Omega的穴道常年只有Beta进出，此时紧紧地包裹住Alpha，几乎令Alpha身上别处都失了力气。方景丛粗喘着压倒贾思清，趴在他身上适应这欲仙欲死的感觉。

方景丛缓了一会儿，贾思清似乎也疼得清醒过来。

于是贾思清又一次陷入惊慌，蓦然收紧了后穴。

方景丛凉气倒吸，狠狠打了一下贾思清的屁股，问他，“现在你不愿意了？”

贾思清无助地哭起来，疼痛、伦常、情欲轮番折磨着他，他求师父出去，“师父，求你……”

方景丛扳过他的脸，逼他直视自己，语调中的狠意与悲戚难解难分，他说，“贾思清，管你愿意不愿意，现在你只能让我操。”

方景丛亲掉贾思清脸上的眼泪，性器在贾思清体内抽插，觉得不够了就贪婪地加快变深，反复入侵他的阴道，顶开他的宫口。

贾思清的身体随着方景丛的操干前后摆动，他被操得大脑一片昏沉，分身迫切渴望释放，五脏六腑也因此翻腾，他想吐，强行忍耐之下他发出尖细而破碎的呻吟。在抽插的间隙中贾思清想通了师父的意图，他彻底绝望了，甚至不再哭，也不再想着逃。

方景丛抬起贾思清一侧身体，龟头更加猛烈顶撞他的子宫，这个姿势加快了他的成结，阴茎根部精准地碾过贾思清的前列腺。

“啊……不……不要……”贾思清抗拒地哭喊，可身体却不自拒地夹紧Alpha的阴茎，Omega必须保证Alpha能顺利将精液射进自己的子宫。

方景丛射出来，滚烫的液体同时让贾思清也高潮了，他的阴茎跳动着释放出精液，溅得二人交合处往上狼藉一片。本能又使贾思清蜷缩身体，好将腺体完全暴露在Alpha面前。

方景丛发了狠地咬下去，唾液和贾思清的血溶在一起，后者浑身剧烈地震颤，绞紧方景丛的性器直接让Alpha射了第二次。

贾思清感到小腹的炙热与胀痛，结把师父锁在他体内，以完成接下来的第三次甚至更多次射精，他知道即便师父退出他的身体，他也会不知廉耻想要合上穴口，留住更多精液在体内。

他会怀孕的。

而这正是师父想要的。

Alpha与Omega的气味逐渐交融，显示着二人的结合，从今往后，所有人都会知道，贾思清是属于方景丛的Omega。

方景丛标记过后温柔地舔舐贾思清腺体的伤口，他又在想了：是怎么走到今天这一步的？

贾思清千不该万不该，最不该满怀憧憬地向方景丛请示，“师父，我能不能休息一段时间，我想跟我男人生个孩子。”

方景丛给出了自己的回答。


End file.
